All Things must end With FLAMETHROWERS!
by Ice Miko Tifa
Summary: Sesshy is dying...why must he hit people with inanimite objects? Rated T for some suggestive parts... Sorry!
1. Imminent or not

I don't own Inuyasha or anything else.

I got assistance on this. If something didn't sound right, Angela would help me!

Ch. 1: Imminent (or not)

As Sesshomaru lay dying on a bed of leaves, he thought 'Why me? Damn Kanna..... and Shiori..... they laid a trap for me.... Why?'

What Happened

Shiori came over to visit Kanna because she had thought of a plan. She hated Sesshomaru for hitting her with a broken piano. She still had a huge bump on her head. 'Dogs can't stand heat... I think... I knew my flamethrower would become useful one day.... Thank you father for this...'

Kanna was watching Shiori in her mirror. 'Hurry up all ready...'

Shiori was walking up to the door when Kanna flung it open. "What was taking you so long?! I thought of a plan to kill Sesshomaru because he hit me with a log!" "Me too! Except it was with a piano!" "I know! How cruel!" "My plan is..." Both girls said in unison "To burn him with my Flamethrower!" "Hey! You copied my plan!" Shiori said, steaming with anger. "No! You copied mine!" "Damn you!" "OK. We must focus for we must kill Sesshy for hitting us with logs and pianos!" "You just called him Sesshy! What are you a fan girl?" "What's a fan girl?" They were interrupted by the sound of snapping branches. "Damn you all! Sesshy's mine!" Ayame screamed "and so is Koga and Inuyasha and Naraku and Myouga and all my other little bishies!" "Huh?" Kanna asked "What's a bishie?" "Oh my god!"

Will the plan to kill Sesshy work?

What will happen to Ayame?

Will Kanna get a few brain cells?

Find out in Chapter 2: Death to Ayame!

Review please!


	2. Death to Ayame!

I don't own Inuyasha. All I own is this story.

Ch. 2: Death to Ayame!

As Sesshomaru lay dying he realized something....

What Happened

"A bishie is........ Oh you'd never get it dimwit" Ayame said. "Get what?" Kanna asked.

"I give up. I can not teach you anything at all!" "I know! Isn't it great?" Shiori said sarcastically "I've had to deal with it my whole life!" "Yep!" Kanna said

"Well...." Ayame said. "I cannot let you kill Sesshomaru! He is my bishie!" "What's a bishie? You still haven't told me!" "Well..." Shiori exclaimed "If you do not let us kill Sesshy we will have to kill you! Heh Hah Heh!!" Shiori got out her flamethrower. "That cannot hurt me!" Ayame laughed. "For I AM IMMORTAL!!!"

"But just incase I do die..." Ayame added "I will list the rest of my bishies! For starters Kohaku, and I have always thought that Kagome's grandpa was hot....and Sota, and hmmmm and Sakura's dad!!" "Who's Sakura?" Kanna and Shiori asked. "I dunno I made her up!" Ayame said.

While they talk, everyone forgets about poor Sesshy!

"Hey! Thanks narrator dude! You reminded me of my goal!" Ayame said "Kay girls, time to fight!" Shiori got out her flamethrower once again and burned Ayame to a crisp. A little pile of dust was all that remained.

Well that's the end! Next chapter: Surprise Surprise!


	3. Surprise Surprise!

Still don't own Inuyasha....

'What was it?' Sesshomaru thought 'What did I remember?'

What Happened 

"Hah!" Shiori cried "Eat that!"

POOF

All of the sudden the dust transformed back into Ayame. "I told you!" Ayame teased.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" They screamed. "Ok" said Shiori "You go get bumbles bees and I'll get water and a hair dryer!" "Kay!"

Thirty minutes later they came back.

"Go get her!" Kanna screamed, and she released the bees. Shiori then plugged in her hairdryer, poured the water around Ayame and chucked the hair dryer at her.

Ayame died.

Forever.

'Good riddance' Shiori thought

They were walking towards Sesshy's house when they heard more snapping.

"I'm Baaaaccckkk. And I am cross!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who's in the bush?

Next Chappie! Hair Flamethrowers Chaos

R&R


	4. Hair, Flamethrowers, and Chaos Part I

Hair + Flamethrowers Chaos Part I

Sorry I haven't updated in so long, haven't had many ideas 

'Oh yes… that girl I hit. She was….' –BOOM!-

All Kanna saw was a flash of black before she was being strangled by….air? Beside her she could hear Shiori screaming. "Yura! How many times have I told you: It's not nice to strangle people for no reason!"

"But-"

"No buts! Let my friend go now!

"But-"

"NOW!"

"Shiori…."

Kanna heard a few curse words, but then the air loosened and she was free. "Okay, what just happened?"

"I had to let you live! I am NOT telling you my secrets you little wench!" Yura snapped.

"Yura! Let her know or I will burn your hair!"

"NOT MY HAIR! NO! Okay, I'll tell you but I DON'T WANT TO!" Yura glanced at Shiori evilly. "I control hair. I kill people, take their hair and make a huge hair ball. The coolest part is the hair goes invisible, and I have complete control over it!"

Kanna and Shiori both stared in awe, because Yura was bouncing around like a drunk penguin, even though they'd never seen such an animal.

"Well, if you are SOOOOO awesome then can you help us kill a certain youkai?" Kanna asked.

"Who?"

"FLUFFY!" Kanna and Shiori screamed. "HE IS EVIL!"

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm……………. Maybe. What will I get in return?"

"…………………No idea. But it will be awesome!" Shiori said.

"Then I will come!"

"OK! Here, have a flamethrower!"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

Will continue soon! Please R&R!


	5. Hair, Flamethrowers, and Chaos Part II

**Hair + Flamethrowers Chaos Part II**

**None of this is mine. Characters are Rumiko Takahashi's, flamethrowers are whoevers, and Minions of Xendor belongs to JandalftheOrange.**

* * *

Since Sesshy is currently in a battle, he cannot make any confusing comments. But don't worry! Next Chapter is his POV!

* * *

"MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Shiori?"

"Yes?"

"Flamethrowers. Now."

After a quick head nod from Shiori, Yura was burning. Hair is quite flammable, you know. Shiori and Kanna laughed as Yura ran around screaming something in Huttese. (Kanna thought it sounded vaguely like 'Minions of Xendor')

Yura soon got over this and scowled. "Ok, I get it, I must be good. Here take this. It will make me be evil if I have it." Yura handed Shiori the flamethrower. "Now let's go. I have youkais to kill." With that, Yura started to walk, and Kanna and Shiori followed.

All of the sudden Yura gasped. "Loo-look! It's-it's-h" and she fainted.

* * *

Sorry for such a short chapter! R&R! If you must, flame, because I need to know what to change.

Ciao!


	6. Neener Neener Neener! Part I

**Neener neener neener! Part I**

* * *

I don't own anything here except for my thoughts. Angela owns her thoughts.

Angie helped a lot this time!

* * *

Now, Sesshy is currently being sucked in by Miroku's wind tunnel. Rin, being a stupid little girl, runs in the way. Miroku does not want to hurt a human (unless he will get something out of it) so he closed the tunnel. 

Sesshy started clapping insanely, and screamed "NEENER NEENER NEENER! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME 'CAUSE I'M SUPER FASTER THAN YOU! NEENER NEENER NEENER!"

Inuyasha looked at Sesshy like he was completely nutso. "Ummm, what's happening narrator?"

"Angela. She controls Sesshy's voice."

"Okie-dokie then."

With that, Sesshy killed Inuyasha. Don't ask why. He just felt like it. "Meh heh heh heh!" Sesshy grinned. "I called Inuyasha!" Then he ran in circles and flapped his arms. "WHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE I'M A BUTTERFLY!"

This caused Kagome to look up from Inuyasha's dead body and laugh hysterically. Miroku and Sango looked at the two like they were completely insane. Miroku spoke up first. "You guys look like you're completely insane."

"Did you know Angela likes you?" Sesshy asked.

"Who the hell is ANGELA?"

"You're lover."

Sango walked over and slapped Miroku and then slapped Sesshomaru.

Sesshy stuck out his tongue. "You're a meanie Sango. I never liked you anyways.

"Well, that makes sense because you are always to kill us."

Sango looked around and noticed that everyone except for her and Sesshy were gone.

"KISS ME SESSHY!" Sango screamed.

"OKAY!"

They didn't notice Kagome and Miroku watching from the bushes.

Then Sango and Sesshy walked to Sesshy's house making out. I'm not even gonna put the rest. You can figure it out for yourself!

* * *

part 2 to this will be out soon! 


	7. Neener Neener Neener! Part II

**Neener Neener Neener! Part II**

* * *

****

This time, Angie forced me to put her in the story out of anger at Sango for the KISS ME SESSHY! line. I don't own any of this. Okie?

Angie's name in the story is Angie.

* * *

As Kagome watched Sesshy and Sango making out, she heard Miroku crying. This made her start laughing insanely. Then she looked over and saw two kids. One was albino-ey, and the other had purple eyes. Suddenly she recognized them. Kanna and Shiori! Ignoring Miroku, she ran up and gave them a big hug. This caused kanna to take out a flamethrower.

Shiori ran over to Miroku, and then started laughing insanely. He was crying! "You look like a stupid loser Miroku!" She teased.

"QUACK QUACK QUACK!"

An insane duck suddenly dive bombed Miroku. It then fell, said ouch, and grew black hair.

This caused Miroku to stop crying and scream "PRETTY DUCKIE!"

Then the duck turned into a girl. This scared the hell out of Miroku.

"HI! Do you know me? I was controlling Sesshy's voice! Cool, right?"

Before Miroku could answer, she started talking again. "Ok, have you seen Sango? I need to kill her."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed, and then fainted from lack of oxygen.

"No, don't miss Sango, miss me!"

Suddenly, Angie heard a voice come from behind her. Two voices actually. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Angie turned around and saw her most hated person, Kagome, and some albino chick. With that she turned into a duckie and flew to Sesshy's house.

She flew in in time to hear Sesshy say "You're good Sango."

"I know."

Angie turned the corner and saw Sango and Sesshy getting dressed.

'Did not need to see that!' Angie thought.

Then all Sango saw was black.

* * *

there ya go! Please R&R, and thanks to you people who support my insanity! 


	8. The Invisible Red Monster

**The Invisible Red Monster**

Note: I'm sooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in...about a year! I've lost most interest in Inuyasha...too repetitive. So I wanted to end the story, at least. This will (probably) be the last Chapter.

* * *

The bushes moved. Sango was awake by now, and...about 5 miles away. And staring at the crazy walking bush.

'I feel... like... I NEED TO POKE IT!' Sango thought.

So she ran up to the bush, but changed her mind at the last second.

'Screw poking it,' she thought. 'I shall TACKLE IT!'

So she did just that.

Just in time, a little green elfie goblin like thingy jumped out of the bush.

"ARE YOU MAD!" It screamed. "YOU COULD'VE KILLED ELMO!"

This worried (and confused) Sango to such an extent, that she ran. FAST.

"THIS WON'T BE THE END OF ME!" The thing screamed.

And Sango ran faster.

**Ten Miles Away**

Sango stopped to catch her breath. She had been running for ten miles, she REALLY needed to. She looked back. All she saw was a bush. Running towards her.

'GOD DAMMIT!'

She was off and running again.

**Ten Miles Back**

The little...thing...(we shall call it a goelfit), sat there thinking. He should kill that girl, he lost his beautiful walking bush because of her. She must DIE. He laughed evilly.

**Wherever the Heck Sesshy Is**

Sesshoumaru was sitting, thinking, and wondering why a duck was sleeping on him, when he heard a noise. Two noises, actually. One sounded like a scream, one sounded like.. evil laughter. But they were coming from two different spots.

'I should go...kill the person who's screaming. They interrupted my beauty sleep.' He pouted. 'but I can't wake my duckie friend. She...or He...is too CUTTTEEE!'

He heard the two things again, but now, they were right beside each other...and...RIGHT THERE!

'OH SH-'

POW.

**Sangos POV**

'argh...I just ran over SESSHY-SAMA!' Sango cursed at herself in her mind. She would help him, but first she had to get this thing off her tail.

She decided the best way to do that would be to run in circles and scream like a moron.

This, of course, attracted attention. Of the...somewhat good kind.

Two things happened at once.

Shiori jumped out of a randomly placed (and walking) bush and toasted our little green friend, and watched him FRY. And fry, he did. Shiori grabbed out some marshmallows, and sat down.

Two feet away, Sango was getting brutally mauled by a duck. But either no one noticed, or they found it amusing and let it continue.

Shiori swore she heard a weird noise coming out of her beautiful fire. All of the sudden, she up and ran. Really FAST. AWAY.

Tick...

Tick...

Tick...

TICK...

TICK!

The ticker was getting impatient; no one else was noticing it!

Tick...!

TICK!

**TICKKKKKKKKKKK!**

'eh, screw it,' it thought.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Shiori laughed evilly. She knew, and she lived.

But, because everyone died, she had no point in living. It's not as much fun to torch, dead, exploded people. So she ran and jumped off a cliff.

**THE END**

...I think.

I'm sorry people, but I just have trouble writing this. I may write more later, but I hope this is enough for now.

Please, Review! If I get 10 more reviews (from different people) I'll write another chapter! Promise!

...and the chapter title is stupid. Deal with it.


	9. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

When I started writing this, I was 12. That's scary. Also, at the time I was writing this, I was reading THE (in my opinion) best fanfic ever written. And in chapter 4, I stole a line from this story. I am sorry, person who wrote the awesome fanfic, and if you want me to take it off, tell me. Until then, this line will stay. But DO NOT credit me for it people. I didn't come up with it.

Since I have probably ended this story, I will be going through it, editing it, and making it a little longer and stuff. And I hope you all enjoyed chapter 8.

Bye!


End file.
